The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute (HLMCC), founded by the Florida State legislature in 1981, is dedicated to the prevention and cure of cancer. Situated in West Central Florida, it is ideally situated to translate novel scientific discoveries into state-of-the-science clinical trials. Commensurate with the unprecidented population growth in the state of Florida, the HLMCC presently ranks third in the country in numbers of ambulatory cancer patient visits. It is the only single-site National Cancer Institute-designated comprehensive cancer center in the state of Florida, a recognition it received in 2001 and receives patient referrals from entire Southeast of the United States, in addition to Puerto Rico and Central and South America. In 2005 the HLMCC investigators overwhelmingly decided to transfer co-operative group participation, from the Eastern Cooperative Group to the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG): this decision was based on geography, and the recruitment of investigators with deep experience in SWOG clinical research activity. As part of the centers'mission to provide total cancer care, Moffitt has developed an extensive affiliate network throughout the states of Florida and Georgia, in addition to the island of Puerto Rico involving twelve institution and over 200 credentialed investigators. This affiliate network will be an integral part of accrual to SWOG trials, and the Moffitt SWOG office will work closely with the HLMCC affiliate office to guide the ongoing credentially, monitoring and education of staff. Key investigators have been identified in each of the disease related tumor programs at the HLMCC, with experience in the design, and writing of investigator-initiated clinical trials, many of whom have NCI grant funding: these investigators will provide the leadership and of the timely activation and accrual of SWOG trials within HLMCC and throughout its'affiliate network, in addition to providing active participation in the biannual SWOG meetings. Thus, through robust participation in the active design and accrual to SWOG cooperative trials, we believe that the HLMCC will advance its goal of providing total cancer care to the Southeast United States, and continue to pursue its'stated mission of curing and preventing cancer as a cause of illness and death.